


Dancing in the Moonlight

by greyone01



Series: 25 Days of Damerey 2018 [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dance, Fluff, JediPilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyone01/pseuds/greyone01
Summary: Rey's never danced in her life. Never had a reason to, until Poe Dameron came along.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of 25 Days of Damerey
> 
> Inspired by the song "Dancing in the Moonlight." The fic pretty much wrote itself after hearing this song at a surgery's waiting room.

The moon was exceptionally bright tonight, its silvery light illuminating the small clearing where the small old hangar stood. A sliver of bright light from the hangar briefly pierced the darkened clearing as a slender figure surreptitiously slipped out of the hangar. A blast of festive music escaped with her on her exit, but it was quickly dampened as she shut the door behind her. Rey took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dark, taking gulpfuls of the cool clear jungle air. She welcomed the isolation, feeling more settled outside and away from the crowd that partied in the hangar.

She didn’t venture far, choosing to settle on one of the logs that were littered around a fire pit that Resistance fighters sometimes use to hold a camp fire. There was no such fire tonight, and no one about, because everyone gathered in the hangar for the celebration. It was the anniversary of the fall of the Empire, and in Yavin IV, the day was celebrated annually with food and music. Rey had been in the thick of it, sampling all sorts of food as she watched in amusement Finn dance with Black Squadron on the makeshift dance floor at the center of the hangar. She stayed on the sidelines, laughing with Rose and Connix until both were whisked to the dance floor, Rey timidly declining invitations to join the dancing. She hung back a little bit longer, having small talk with random people that came her way, until she started feeling overwhelmed by all the interaction. When Finn’s fancy dance moves drew practically all eyes to him, Rey saw an opportunity to slip away.

It was a beautiful night, the sky clear and the moonlight making everything around her appear magical. The thick jungle canopy often obscures the moonlight, but tonight, even that is not stopping the silver light from touching anything and everything on the ground. Rey felt awestruck with the beauty of it all, a stark difference from the sea of endless blackness of the desert. The nocturnal sounds of the jungle make it seem as alive as it was during the day. She felt calm settle in her once again, but even as she felt she was ready to rejoin the party, something inside her made her stay just where she was. 

As it did earlier when she made her exit, the opening of the door allowed bright light and loud music to briefly disturb the moonlit scene she had been basking in. She didn’t need to turn around to recognize whose footsteps were approaching her, she could already sense the warm golden Force signature that had become so familiar to her. 

“You all right out here?”

Her eyes flickered to his direction. Even with the moon as the only source of light, it was hard to miss the kindness in his eyes. Instead of obscuring his features, the ethereal light seemed to make his handsome face appear almost magnificent. As she always does when he looks at her like this, she gave him a bashful smile. He returned it with his own soft smile. She shifted slightly to her right, letting him know she was fine with him joining her. He settled next to her on the log, sitting close enough for their sides to be touching, but not crowding her. She knew didn’t have to explain to him why she distanced herself from the crowd, Poe Dameron knew her well enough by now. And she knew him well enough to ask, “What are you doing out here, Dameron? You looked like you were having fun on the dance floor in there.”

“I was,” he admitted. His fingers easily entwined with hers as she slipped her hand between his arm and his side. She leaned against him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in companionable silence, before he spoke up again. “I was going to ask you for a dance, but then I saw the trail of broken hearts you left behind.”

“What in hells are you talking about?” Rey frowned, lifting her head to look at him.

“Those blokes asking you for a dance, you turned them all down,” Poe said seriously, but his mischievous twinkle in his eyes betraying him. “Didn’t you see them slink away with their tails between their legs? I saw that from the dance floor.”

Rey snorted. She then moved as if to stand. “That bad, eh? Maybe I should go back and try to fix the damage.”

“Now, don’t you go adding mine to that pile,” Poe pleaded theatrically, giving her hand a playful tug.

Rey rolled her eyes and settled back down. She planted a kiss on his shoulder. “I’ll never do that.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’ve grown rather fond of you, you know.”

Poe grinned at her impishly. “So…will you dance with me?”

“You’re incorrigible!” Rey rolled her eyes once more. “Should’ve told you I said no because I don’t dance. At all.”

Poe gaped at her incredulously. She hadn’t planned on making that admission, but there it was. She glanced at him tentatively. She shrugged. “Never had any reason to dance before.”

“But if you had, would you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really know how,” Rey admitted self-consciously. 

Before she could say anything else, Poe was letting go of her hand. He got up on his feet to stand in front of her, then bowed slightly, his hand extended between them. “It’s not that hard, you just move with the music. I’ll lead, if you want. Rey, can I have this dance with you?”

Rey appraised him silently for a moment. He was looking at her earnestly, and while she knew she’d very likely make a fool of herself – she couldn’t imagine being able to do anything remotely close to what him or Finn or any of the others on the dance floor were doing – she knew that despite him teasing her all the time, he never would intentionally make fun of her or laugh at her expense. Besides, she quite liked the idea of dancing with Poe Dameron. So she puts her hand in his and lets him haul her to her feet. “All right, but you’ll have to show me how.”

Poe beamed as he stepped back to give them more space to move. He cocked his head to the direction of the hangar. “Atta girl! We’ll let the music guide us. It’s a bit slower now, so it won’t be the same booty-shaking dance you saw Finn doing back there. This’ll be easier.” 

Rey couldn’t stop but smile in relief. It’ll be good to start on something easy. Besides, as much as she was comfortable around Poe, she still had her reservations about appearing silly to him. 

He kept hold of one of her hands, while placing her other hand on his shoulder. “This,” he raised his free hand, “goes there.” He rested it lightly on her waist. “Is that okay?”

Rey nodded, finding it not at all a bit uncomfortable. Not even when Poe held her a bit more firmly. They were standing practically toe to toe. “Am I too close?”

“Sweetheart, you can never be too close to me,” Poe smirked, his hand comfortingly warm around hers. “You can get as close as you want, I’m not ever gonna complain.”

Rey blushed, but gripped his shoulder tighter. Poe began swaying to the music, his movements gently nudging her to move along with him. He guided them expertly across the open space, his gaze on her face unwavering as his lips curved into a soft smile. Rey found herself smiling back and leaning onto him, her hand on his shoulder moving up to rest on his nape. When there was a change in the music, Poe’s hand on her waist gave her a soft nudge as he instructed her to twirl, turning her without letting go of her hand. With another soft tug on her hand and him telling her to twirl back, she found herself back in his arm and giggling self-consciously as she slid her hand back over his shoulder and onto the back of his neck. As the music played on, they swayed with Poe occasionally twirling her, every spin bringing her back a bit breathless as he steadfastly catches her on the waist.

“You having fun yet?” Poe asked as she came spinning back to him again. Rey welcomed his firm hand on the small of her back, her grin as huge as his as she nodded. 

“I had no idea, it was a pleasure,” she confessed. “You’re my first dance, Poe Dameron.”

“I’m honored,” he replied in a slightly bashful tone. “And the pleasure's mine.”

The music started to fade away as the song wrapped up. However, even as the music stopped, they remained standing close, their clasped hands now between them, Poe having brought her hand to his chest and holding it just over his heart. 

“Why did the music stop?” Rey whispered, not really wanting to move away. Her forehead rested against his as they continued swaying ever so slightly in silence.

“They’re probably just preparing for the next number,” Poe replied, not making any move either to stop or to step away. “I guess we can use the break for this, if that's okay.”

He pulled away just enough to angle his lips to hers. Instead of replying, Rey closed her eyes and met him halfway. She felt the familiar shiver run down her spine, the one she felt when they first kissed, the one she always gets whenever they kissed. There was no urgency to the kiss they shared now, neither rushing to get their fill of the other. They don’t know when they will dance like this again, if they’ll ever dance like this again, but it did not matter right now. At that moment, all that counted was their being there together: a girl trusting a boy to lead her in her first dance, and a man finally getting to dance with the woman he loves. Tonight, it was simply about the two of them together in their own world, dancing in the moonlight to music that no one else could hear, claiming the moment as their own.


End file.
